


Как минимум это приятно

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Слова Джинена появляются на его пятнадцатый день рождения. Они ложатся аккурат под его левой ключицей, и Джинен тут же мысленно прощается с возможностью разгуливать с голым торсом.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Как минимум это приятно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka). Log in to view. 



> Ну вы знаете эти аушки, в которых первые слова, сказанные вам вашим соулмейтом, отпечатываются на вашей коже.

Слова Джинена появляются на его пятнадцатый день рождения. Они ложатся аккурат под его левой ключицей, и Джинен тут же мысленно прощается с возможностью разгуливать с голым торсом.

Слова: “Я люблю тебя”, — написаны по-английски, и каждая крупная буква выведена эдаким квадратным почерком, который кажется Джинену довольно заносчивым. Он не знает, что и думать. Если это первое, что скажет ему соулмейт, значит ли, что он или она настолько легкомысленные и признаются в любви полным незнакомцам? Джинен не хотел бы провести всю жизнь с таким человеком.

Его сестры менее склонны к осуждению.

— Может, это будет скромная милая девочка (или мальчик) из школы, которой ты всегда нравился издали, поэтому впервые она с тобой заговорит, только когда наконец решится признаться?

Джинена это все равно не устраивает. Как эти слова могут быть самыми первыми, просто невероятно! Если его любят издали, разве можно назвать это настоящем чувством? Может, Джинен и сам легкомысленный, но он хочет быть любимым за то, какой он на самом деле, а не за то, каким он выглядит со стороны. И почему английский?

— Возможно, — высказывает новое предположение его сестра, — вас поставят в пару для клуба английской драмы, и это слова из сценария?

Но это значит, что, когда Джинен услышит эти слова, в него даже еще не влюбятся, и от этой мысли Джинену грустно. Глупые слова появляются на людях постоянно, и, может, это эгоистично с его стороны, если сама мысль о том, что ему досталось ложное признание в любви, так его задевает.

— Зачем мне записываться в клуб английской драмы? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

— Кто знает, что может случиться, — пожимает она плечами. — Жизнь всегда находит путь.

И действительно, кто бы мог подумать, что не пройдет и пяти лет, как он станет айдолом, половинкой успешного дуэта, и каждая вторая фанаточка (и периодически — фанат) теперь кричат и говорят ему, что любят его, на всех языках мира.

— А вдруг это поклонник? — думает он и изо всех сил надеется, что это неправда. Это будет, как в случае с той скромной школьницей, но в разы хуже. Он хочет кого-то, с кем он сможет быть на равных. Кто не будет возносить его на пьедестал (или, наоборот, смотреть на него свысока) и будет любить его настоящий скучный характер, а не его яркую айдольскую ипостась.

Работа айдолом не только усложняет поиск соулмейта, но и в принципе делает его менее общительным. Он больше не может легко встречаться с новыми людьми. И он точно не может демонстрировать свои слова. Не то чтобы он горел желанием до этого, но теперь, когда на него смотрят толпы людей и все они хотят влезть в его личную жизнь, он прячется за слоями ради собственной безопасности. И даже если он мог бы доверять людям и строить с ними отношения, у него нет на это времени. Даже высшее образование он получает онлайн, вместо того чтобы ходить в университет, как все нормальные люди. Его родители познакомились в университете, может, его соулмейт тоже сейчас его там ищет.

Вместо этого он заводит онлайн-приятелей.

Дистанционное обучение — по большей части одинокий процесс, но иногда студентов разбивают по парам, чтобы они проверяли работы друг друга. В первый раз это случается на обязательном курсе английского языка, и ему назначают эссе на проверку. Он не может найти ошибок и даже пару раз лезет в словарь, чтобы узнать значение некоторых слов, который его соученик использует с легкостью. Джинен со стыдом вспоминает собственную работу, свои простые лексику и грамматические конструкции. Он получает четверку и совет больше заниматься английским.

“Посмотри фильм, — комментирует его работу профессор, — или почитай книжку. Мне нравится, как ты думаешь, но такое чувство, что ты еще не можешь свободно выразить свои мысли письменно.”

Чтобы помочь, она добавляет ссылку на страничку курса, где студенты могут найти других студентов, которые хотят вместе учиться и практиковать язык.

Из всех серьезных студентов, серьезно относящихся к их серьезному учебному процессу, Джинен встречает там Джексона.

Джексон (он же J852W в первые пять секунд их знакомства, прежде Джинен отправляет ему сообщение с предложением поучиться вместе, чтобы тут же получить в ответ жизнерадостное согласие) не кореец. Его сообщение на форуме звучит как: “могу помочь с английским/китайским и обсудить современную поэзию, ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО нужна помощь с корейским”. Так что, решает Джинен, они помогут друг другу, верно? И, может, обсудят поэзию?

Верно ведь?

В итоге они говорят о чем угодно, кроме английского, корейского или поэзии.

Джексон из Гонконга, и, узнав это, Джинен очень рад, потому что ему не нужно придумывать какое-нибудь булшитное оправдание, почему личная встреча невозможна.

Но они очень много разговаривают.

Они одного возраста, и Джексон начинает называть Джинена своим Щенком Пак практически с самого начала. Толку в изучении английского от него ноль. Джинен знает, что Джексон может строчить красиво сформулированные абзацы о языке Шекспира, но, стоит попросить Джексона подчистить эссе Джинена, тот возвращает их без единого негативного комментария.

— Ты довольно бесполезен, — пишет ему Джинен, когда ситуация повторяется в третий раз. — Я точно знаю, что мой английский звучит очень по-корейски, почему ты не можешь мне просто помочь?

В ответ он получает стикер с грустным щенком.

— Твой текст звучит как ты, зачем мне его критиковать?

Джинену приходится обратиться к Брайану за помощью. Но общаться с Джексоном он не прекращает.

Современная поэзия, которая так нравится Джексону, оказывается хип-хопом, и они обсуждают и музыку тоже. Джинен с удивлением узнает, что Джексон на самом деле очень упертый ботан. Он может часами (то и дело переключаясь между английским и корейским) обсуждать сложные рифмы, и словоформы, и те ритмы, которые залипают у тебя в голове после прослушивания, и как они работают. Джексон также слушает немножко кей-попа, но никогда не упоминает Джей-Джей Проджект, а Джинен и не спрашивает. Джексону очень нравятся Бигбэнг и какие-то инди хип-хоп группы, о которых Джинен даже не слышал, но это нормально. Джинен знает музыку, он работает в музыкальной индустрии, так что ему приятно поговорить об этом как о чем-то важном для него, но чтобы его за это не осуждали. Ведь Джексон не знает, что Джинен профессионал. Конечно, он не осуждает Джинена, потому что он не знает, что должен! Не из какой-то особой доброты. Джинен старается не забывать об этом. И все равно, это чувство ему очень нравится.

Джебом теперь косо смотрит на него каждый раз, когда Джинен достает телефон, и требуется время, чтобы понять, что Джебом ревнует. А вот не надо было заставлять называть себя хеном, как обычно мстительно думает Джинен и на будущее решает приставать к Джебому чаще.

На Рождество Джексон присылает Джинену милое стихотвореньице, написанное им самим, и Джинен потом несколько дней дразнит его за это, хотя в душе он невероятно тронут.

Иногда он думает о том, чтобы признаться Джексону, кем он работает, но в их разговорах эта тема как-то не поднимается, и он рад, что их дружба так и остается без изменений. Скрытая от внешнего мира, ее легко поддерживать и она сама поддерживает Джинена в трудную минуту. Вместе с Джебомом и Джексоном он больше не чувствует себя таким одиноким, и он перестает думать о своем соулмейте так часто, как делал раньше, прекращает вглядываться в лицо каждой фанаточки, которая говорит, что любит его. 

Джинен узнает о прошедшем дне рождения Джексона лишь только несколько недель спустя, и к этому времени они уже довольно хорошие друзья, так что он хочет организовать для него небольшой подарок. Он не знает, что выбрать, но потом он случайно натыкается на Джи-Дрэгона на бэкстейдже какого-то музыкального шоу и решает: “а почему бы и нет”. Немного неловко, но Джи-Дрэгон вживую оказывается невероятно милым, так что Джинену достается автограф. Затем он надоедает Джексону, пока тот не присылает ему свой почтовый адрес, и, невероятно гордый собой, отправляет открытку.

Через неделю раздается звонок. Сначала он удивлен, что Джексон ему звонит, но потом вспоминает. Оказывается, корейская почта суперэффективна.

Он просит сделать перерыв и выходит из танцевального зала, чтобы ответить на телефон.

— Я люблю тебя, — возбужденно говорит Джексон, и Джинен сам не замечает, как начинает улыбаться

— Ваееее, — тянет он и хочет рассмеяться.

На том конце линии повисает пауза.

— Не могу поверить, что я учил гребанный корейский ради тебя, — кричит Джексон, и Джинен смеется еще сильнее. — Я вначале вообще даже не понял, что это слово. На мне была надпись по-корейски, и кто вообще такое говорит людям? Типа, я спрашиваю у гугла, что это значит? Значение: грубое “что”, отвечает мне гугл. Почему ты смеешься? Разве ты не понимаешь?

Джинен понимает, но ему хочется смеяться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Кто говорит “я люблю тебя”, — вместо этого жалуется он.

— Это как минимум приятно! — возражает Джексон.

Голова Джебома показывается из танцевального зала.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Джинен не прекращает улыбаться еще много дней.


End file.
